


Castiel?

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel, Ficlet, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mean Author, Mean Naomi, Memory Loss, One Shot, Pain, Sadness, Tumblr Prompt, cas comes back to life, dying, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet based on the tumblr prompt "Person A dies and Person B gives up their memories of Person A so Person A can be brought back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel?

Dean cradled Cas’s broken body in his arms.  
“WAKE UP WAKE UP!” He yelled over and over.  
After what seemed like hours his voice was gone and he could no longer scream. Dean sat there, almost as if he were in a trance, feeling the warmth leave Cas’s body. He was soaked in blood and covered in dirt, the night had turned frigid and still he sat there unable to move. He kept on running different scenarios through his head, scenarios where Cas lived. If only he had gotten there sooner, if only they hadn’t split up, if only Dean had anticipated Crowley’s trap, if only…

“DEAN!”

Naomi’s voice interrupted his thoughts and broke him out of his trance.

“What is your answer?” Naomi asked impatiently.

The ring of fire surrounding him cast dark shadows on his face.

“If I agree to this, Cas will live? No strings, no angels bothering him?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“And no hunters,” Naomi said smoothly, “after all, he’ll be a human so he wouldn’t be much help to you anyways.”

“Why can’t we see him?” Dean cried.

“Sam could see him if he wanted to, it’s you I’m worried about,” Naomi said walking around the ring she was trapped in, “the things you two will do for each other are too drastic. You’ve upset the balance of the world one too many times, Dean Winchester. It’s this way now, or Castiel is dead forever.”

Dean looked down at the angel’s face, it was caked in blood and dirt, but still every bit as beautiful. Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s one last time, “I’m gonna make it all right,” he whispered as tears filled his eyes.

“I’ll do it,” he said firmly.

The fire around them was dosed and Naomi stepped foreword.

“After this, there’s no turning back, Dean,” Naomi said as she placed two of her fingers on his forehead.

“I know,” Dean replied.

Dean grit his teeth in preparation for the pain he was about to feel. A searing pain filled his head so strong that he couldn't even scream, and then almost as soon as it started, it was over, and there was darkness.

* * *

 

“DEAN! WAKE UP!”

Dean woke up to a beautiful blue eyed face above his. He squinted and sat up.

“What happened?” he asked, looking at the charred ground around himself and the blue eyed man, “Who are you?”

“Dean,” the man looked worried, “I’m Castiel.”

“What the hell kinda name is Castiel?”


End file.
